


[Podfic] In The Dark Hours

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [55]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is a monk haunted by a beautiful demon</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In The Dark Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Dark Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185160) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Post%20Friday/%5bSmallville%5d%20In%20The%20Dark%20Hours.mp3) | **Size:** 4.3 MB | **Duration:** 4:41

  
---


End file.
